Should we meet again
by lost-in-a-world-of-books
Summary: Altough they are dead, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have decendants that all happen to be starting at Hogwarts in the same year. As the children follow the footsteps of their ancestors, will they make evry decision the same?


Disclaimer: The majority of characters in tis story do not belong to me sadly. I hope you enjoy the show

James stared out of his window into the dark midnight air, searching for just a speck of white. At 11 years old yesterday, James Sirius Potter was about to get his Hogwarts letter and join the most well-known magical institute in the world. Sadly for him, it was two o clocks in the morning and the Hogwarts owls were all fast asleep somewhere else in England. His eyes slowly began to close more often but James insisted on staying awake until his owl came. He reached out to his desk to get a glass of water but due to him being so tired he ended up knocking something over in the process creating a large bang!

Harry ran into the room, wand in the air ready to face the intruder. All he saw was his eldest child sat by the window looking petrified. Every said James was a spitting image of his father Harry who was a spitting image of his father James. The only difference between the 3 generations of Potter was their eyes which all had inherited from their mothers. The elder James Potter had his mothers brown eyes, Harry had his mothers green eyes and the younger James Potter had his mothers blue eyes.

"You can sit here all night son but I guarantee that it won't be here until morning. Its past 2 in the morning, you really need to sleep!" Harry told his son

"But dad, I really want it to come now, I'm exited for it! " James pulled the best puppy eyes he could but Harry had long ago became immune to

"All the other children who are waiting for _their _Hogwarts letter are long since asleep and so should you be! I tell you what, you go to bed now and I promise just me and you will go to Diagon Alley to get all of your stuff? You like the sound of that?"

"That sounds awesome, do Albus and Lily have to come? It no fun with them!"

"Just me and you Be nice to your sibling though, your lucky to have them!"

"Ok dad, night night then" James barely whispered as he curled up in bed

"Night son"

"Dad, Dad wake-up! It's morning! Mum, you need to wake-up to!" James jumped around Harry's and Ginny's room in effort to drag them from their deep slumber. At seeing his parents wake up he ran down the stairs and jumped the last 2 just so that he could check for his Hogwarts letter. There it was, attached to a young brown barn owl who was perched on the kitchen table. At seeing the young man the owl dropped the letter and flew out the window and North to Scotland. Slowly, James reached out for the letter, holding it close him, he gently ripped the wax seal off and carefully read each word so they stayed imprinted into his head.

Dear Mr James Sirius Potter,

It gives me great joy to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry. As many great witches and wizards before you, you will study under the eye of Head Mistress McGonagall as you prepare yourself over 7 years to be the best that you can be. Enclosed is a letter stating all of the supplies you will require. The train leaves at 12:00 sharp at platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station in London on the 30th of August.

We look forward to you joining us

Professor N Longbottom

Deputy Head Master

Teddy Remus Lupin lay quietly at the table as he tried to study the last piece of information needed in his first Year at Hogwarts. The heavy charms book had took up most of his time lately to study but he was determined to go to Hogwarts and carry on the great legacy that his father, Remus John Lupin, had set himself. Like his farther Remus was gifted with great intelligence but also cursed with being a were-wolf. It didn't bother him, he took his wolf bane potion every new moon and that was that. Not long ago it was Teddy's birthday and on this sunny late august day, Teddy hoped to get his Hogwarts Letter. His hair flashed every colour of the rainbow as his excitement continued to grow. Hearing his grandmother get up, Teddy popped the kettle on and filled one cup with coffee was his gran and a hot chocolate for him. It was the only way he could have chocolate for breakfast

"Good morning Grandma, how are you feeling this morning?" Teddy asked as he gently helped her into an armchair.

"Very well, thank you Theodore." His grandmother was the only person who called him Theodore but over time he had got used to it.

"What are your plans for today Gran, anything that I can help with?

"I thought, seeing as though your Hogwarts letter is due anytime soon and it is approaching the last day of Summer, it was about time we made sure that you have everything you need for school. " Teddy's face lit up and his hair became the most vibrant shade of blue. "I remember the day I took your mother for her Hogwarts supplies just before she started school. I wish I could see more of her in you but you are almost completely your father's son. It was a deep shame you inherited your mothers lack of grace though…" Andromeda Tonks carried on her long thoughts until the kettle finished boiling for their drinks. "Has the post come yet?"

"I'm afraid not, but it is due anytime soon…" Just as Teddy finished his sentence two great owls flew in through the window and stopped in front of Teddy and his Gran. One carried the daily prophet and smaller bits and pieces but the smaller of the owls stared at Teddy and gently bowed to him. Unsure what to do, Teddy reached for the letter, gently broke the seal and began to read the letter that had come to change his life.

Dear Mr Teddy Remus Lupin,

It gives me great joy to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry. As many great witches and wizards before you, you will study under the eye of Head Mistress McGonagall as you prepare yourself over 7 years to be the best that you can be. Enclosed is a letter stating all of the supplies you will require. The train leaves at 12:00 sharp at platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station in London on the 30th of August.

We look forward to you joining us

Professor N Longbottom

Deputy Head Master

Daisy Evans stared into the mirror in the bathroom, wondering if she would ever turn into the cute ducking instead of the ugly one. Her copper red hair had become frizzy in the summer heat and her green eyes seemed so grey and lost. Since her mother died and he grew up with her father, Daisy slowly began to lose herself. A deep red mark down the side of the face showed where her father had last slapped her after she had accidently made several plates blow up that earlier breakfast time. She didn't mean to do it, it was an accident. Sadly, Daisy kept having lots of accidents without her mother there to protect her.

"Child, get down here this instance and tidy up that mess you made with your stupid trick!" Dudley roared to the small child. They say like father, like son and Dudley Dursley was just like his father in every way.

"I'm sorry father" Daisy slowly whispered

"You're no better than your stupid cousin and his parents and where are they huh? Two of them are 6 feet under and the other hasn't dared step his foot in the house since he first left. You don't deserve the name Dursley; you can have Evans just like that freak you resemble so much. Now tidy up or you will be having lots more of those red marks on your face!"

Daisy got up and left the room and entered the kitchen. She began cleaning the smashed plates up but her vision became foggy as tears slipped out of her eyes. She just wished not to live here anymore, she wished to be happy. Her mother used to protect her from all of the bad things in the world, including her father but now she was gone. She hated life here and started to fear for her life. Her only comforting thought was that her grandfather Dursley died young due to his non-stop eating and drinking and the father was going down the same route quicker than he did. As she picked up the last fragment of pottery, there was a knock on the door. There was never and guests at this house since mother died, nobody liked father and Daisy was too scared to ever invite someone home. Quickly, Daisy ran to the door and decided to greet their guest. There stood a tall but well built man who looked as though he was in his thirties. He wore strange clothes but kindly smiled down on the young child.

"Are you Daisy Evans?" He gently asked

"Yes…Yes sir" she mumbled

"Would you care to invite me inside, I think we may need to talk"

"Child, who it is at that door" Dudley sputtered as he took in the guest and realised why he was here. "You're from the freak school aren't you? Well, take her then! It's not as though I want her. Go now! Take her with you!" Dudley pushed the two out of the door and slammed it behind them. Daisy could even hear it being locked.

"Here, Daisy. I think you might want to have a read through this, it may clear things up." She was handed a small letter. She quickly tore the wax seal off and began to read.

Dear Miss Daisy Lily Evans

It gives me great joy to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry. As many great witches and wizards before you, you will study under the eye of Head Mistress McGonagall as you prepare yourself over 7 years to be the best that you can be. Enclosed is a letter stating all of the supplies you will require. The train leaves at 12:00 sharp at platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station in London on the 30th of August.

We look forward to you joining us

Professor N Longbottom

Deputy Head Master

"But Mama, why do I have to go school in England" the tall black haired boy argued with his mother.

"Because darling, you are a Black. Black's are a great pure blood family of England and are therefore have to go to school in England. Do you understand?

"No, you didn't go to school there Mama and you are a Black! Why am I different, why can't I stay here in France?"

"I never grew up knowing my father and my heritage and it was only when I was a young woman I learnt of my family history. I didn't become a Black until I was 26 and just pregnant with you. I never had the chance to be who I should have been and that's why you- Samuel Sirius Black are going to Hogwarts!"

"Fine but I won't enjoy it there!" Sam stormed out of the living room and ran into his bedroom, making sure the door was locked behind him. His black hair hung over his grey eyes, making it hard for anyone to see the way he felt. He had happily grown up in France with his French mother but due to his stupid English dad's heritage, he was unable to carry on living in his beautiful home land. He had heard great stories of his gramps but he feared he would be expected of too much. Weren't pure blood families meant to be dark wizards who are feared and stuck in Slytherin? He didn't want to be that, he was happy as fun and charming, optimistic Sam. He didn't want to be a Black!

"Darling, let me talk to you about this. I have something for you." Sam's mother gently coaxed him out. Once Sam opened the door for her, his mother threw her arms around him, holding him close to her. Bridget had only her Sam left in this world and would do anything to protect him. She only knew his father for one day before he left and she found out she was pregnant. She had never met Sirius but she had met his family and discovered her true heritage. She believed Sam deserve such a fine heritage.

"So, you said you had something for me?" Sam interrupted her thoughts

"Oh yes. Here" Bridget handed Sam an old photo she was given of her father from when he was young. He was stood with 2 other lads and a young girl, he must of only been about 15. "You see that boy there" she pointed to the tallest of the boys, and the most handsome with his long, black hair, "That is my father, your grandfather at Hogwarts with his friends. I want you to take good care of this, ok?" Sam studied the photo and instantly saw so much of himself in the young man that was his grandfather.

"Remember Sam, Hogwarts will be a very nice place and you will do much better there than you would here." With that a small white owl appeared, looking very annoyed about the distance she had flown. Attached to her leg was a letter with the wax seal of the Hogwarts Crest. Sam untied the envelope, broke the seal and decided although he loved France, England can't be too bad. He decided it was ok to read the letter.

Dear Mr Samuel Sirius Black

It gives me great joy to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witch-craft and Wizardry. As many great witches and wizards before you, you will study under the eye of Head Mistress McGonagall as you prepare yourself over 7 years to be the best that you can be. Enclosed is a letter stating all of the supplies you will require. The train leaves at 12:00 sharp at platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross station in London on the 30th of August.

We look forward to you joining us

Professor N Longbottom

Deputy Head Master

Thank you for reading. Please review. It took me quite a while to get this typed up.


End file.
